More Than That
by davesprite-the-animation
Summary: No matter where they are, the Miracles are connected. This story is many different AU's, all concerning the Kiseki no Sedai. Even though they're technically ex-teammates, some things never change. one-shots. [Cover image by luxio56lavi on deviant art] Chapter 5: Sometimes, they're just a little too late.
1. Dog Snatchers?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Description: Nigou goes missing, and the only one who sees him get taken is Kise. He enlists the help of the Generation of Miracles in order to help him and Kuroko find the puppy, and chaos ensues.**

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise calling out to Kuroko isn't particularly strange or uncommon, so for a second, Kuroko simply sighs and waits for his order of hugging with a side of waterworks.

That is, until he remembers where he is. He's standing in the doorway to his own house, meaning that Kise either a] went to Seirin (again) and followed him home (again), or b] found his spare key and broke into his place of residence (also again). It's 8:00 on a Saturday, and already, Kise-kun...

He really needs more 'normal' friends.

"Ah, Kise-kun. What is wrong?" he says, tilting his head to the side with authentic worry. The last time Kise had shown up inside his house like this, he had cried for three whole hours and begged Kuroko to go trick-or-treating with him and 'Aominecchi', because he would undoubtedly have trouble dealing with the tanned teen. He doesn't have time for Kise's usual antics.

"Kurokocchi, it's terrible! I saw this weirdo take poor little Nigou!" he exclaims, tears already welling in his eyes. This registers in Kuroko's mind, and his eyes widen.

"Kise-kun, where was this?" he asks frantically, although you cannot tell if you don't know him.

"The court just down the street! I know he loves playing with basketballs, and he was rolling one around with his paw, but he looked alone! Then I figured that you were somewhere around him, and some creep with glasses swooped in and kidnapped him!" Kise explains, and Kuroko's eyes narrow.

"Are you sure the 'creep' wasn't just Midorima-kun, Kise-kun?" he asks, and Kise throws his hands in the air. Kuroko senses something fishy about the situation, but says nothing; chances are it's too late, anyway.

"Yes! He had black hair, and you know that Midorimacchi's disguises are always the worst! There's no way he could have one so authentic," Kise says, scratching his chin for a second. The doorbell rings, and Kise's eyes light up. Kuroko's suspicions deepen, and Kise squeals before running to the door and swinging it open, to reveal...

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko says, slightly incredulous, but still keeping his calm facade. Midorima nods curtly.

"Oha-Asa said that my luck would be best if I helped a friend today, so don't think I actually care about your dog. I also don't consider you a 'friend', but you're the best I was presented with," he says, not meeting Kuroko or Kise's eyes directly. Kise pouts, but Kuroko just nods, used to his tsundere antics.

"I understand. Thank you anyway, Midorima-kun. However, I do not know why you have been summoned here," he says, looking at Kise with expectant eyes. Kise rubs the back of his neck.

"Hah... well, I kinda freaked when I figured out that Nigou had been captured. So I called out to all of our old teammates. D-Don't worry, Kurokocchi, they won't all be coming to your house... see, I kind of got shot down by a few of them..."

**[AS SOON AS NIGOU WAS TAKEN]**

_"No! He won't get away with this... ne~, who will know what to do until I can see Kurokocchi?" Kise mumbles to himself while poking around Kuroko's house, looking for the expertly hidden key. Suddenly, he stands, banging his head on the window pane and losing some much needed brain cells. "I know! Aominecchi!"_

**_To: Aominecchi _**

**_From: Kise_**

**_Subject: Aominecchiiiiiiiiiiii 333_**

**_Heeyyyy~! (=w=) Aominecchi, the worst thing happened! (/`A')/I need you to get back to Kurokocchi's place right now so I can give you the details! _**

_After that, Kise sits patiently, sifting through a bit of dirt from the small garden in front of the Kuroko residence, still looking for the key. A message comes in. _

**_To: Stupid Idiot_**

**_From: Aomine_**

**_Subject: go die in a well_**

**_kise fucking ryouta go somewhere else with your stupid problems i kind of have my own right now so leave me alone_**

_Kise pouts, before snapping his fingers again. "I'll just message everybody! At least one of them will answer, right?" And so he does, and he gets many different responses. _

**_To: Kise_**

**_From: Midorima_**

**_Subject: Fine_**

**_I'll be there. Don't think I'm doing this for you or Kuroko. _**

**_..._**

**_To: Kise-chin_**

**_From: Murasakibara_**

**_Subject: neeeeehhhhhhhhh_**

**_okay~~~ just have snacks and stuff kise-chin. ill do it cause it means i get to skip practice and get sweets_**

**_..._**

**_To: Ryouta_**

**_From: Akashi_**

**_Subject: My Sincerest Apologies_**

**_Ryouta,_**

**_I regret to inform you that I cannot help you with your search. I find myself quite busy at the time. Although I cannot be there in person, please give your best effort into finding Tetsuya's dog in my stead. Thank you. _**

**_Akashi Seijuro_**

**_..._**

**[PRESENT TIME]**

"Heh... well, I'm sure we'll do fine, even without Aominecchi and Akashicchi!" Kise exclaims, still with high hopes. Murasakibara arrives surprisingly quickly, seeing as he lives a reasonable distance away from the others. He must have really wanted to avoid a weekend practice if he arrived at such a pace.

The four sit in a square on the floor, and Midorima turns to Kise first.

"Kise, can you describe the perpetrator?" he says, and Kise nods.

"Yep! He had a pretty big figure, but he wasn't that old... he had silver rimmed glasses, and black hair, plus, there was another person waiting for him. He was a blond, and looked kinda angry... he was built, too. Anyway, I don't think I can tell you else about them," Kise says, and Midorima sighs.

"Alright... how about their auras? What kinds of... vibes did you get from them?"

Kise shivers. "They were creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if they were like... pedophiles, or something," he says, fake gagging for a second before smiling. "But if we work as a team, I know we can do it!"

Midorima breathes out. "We'll check at all the school gyms first. Nigou likes courts. You said the criminals weren't that old, meaning that they may be from one of our schools. First will be Seirin, then Kaijou, then Shutoku, then Touou. If we cannot find the person who carried out the crime by that time, then we will be forced to regroup tomorrow and take a trip to Kyoto to look at both Yosen and Rakuzan," he says, and Kise's eyes sparkle.

"Midorimacchi, you're like a crime busting detective!" he declares, and a light pink blush spreads across the green haired teen's face.

"It's just a basic outline! You would be able to figure something out too if you had an actual brain," he chides, and Murasakibara munches a few more of his chips.

"Now then. Kise, your role will be using your charm to get us clearance into the schools. Kuroko, you will search the places that are hard to reach. Murasakibara, you will search the high ground. I will talk, because I don't feel like being arrested because one of you says something stupid," he says with finality, and Kise gets a thoughtful face.

"I don't have a problem with that, but if we're looking for serious dog-napping criminals... don't we need some kind of protection? I mean, so we can get down and dirty if necessary?" He says the last part while wiggling his eyebrows, and Midorima gives him a glare.

"Yes, I suppose so," he says thoughtfully, and Kuroko nods.

"I agree. However, all I have is household items, and maybe a few other sports related items from my older siblings," he explains, and Murasakibara smiles before patting the boy's head a few times.

"Don't worry, Kuro-chin. That will work just fine," he promises, and Midorima sighs at what he knows will inevitably happen.

Kise puts a smirk on his face, and he pulls Kuroko up. The others stand too. "Let's equip."

**...**

In the end, Kise has a metal pot on his head, a cheese grater protecting his right thigh, and duct tape around both elbows. Midorima has a wok on his head, baseball pads on his legs, and a single rollerblading pad on his right elbow. Murasakibara has a bowl on his head, a baseball chest protector, and bubble wrap around his long legs. Kuroko has a strainer on his head, bubble wrap around one elbow and the other rollerblading pad on his other, and two large combs taped to his shins.

Kise is armed with a baseball bat (he expertly swings it around and twirls it around his shoulders and neck with ease, explaining that he used to play), Murasakibara has a meter stick, Kuroko has a hockey stick (they have no idea where it even came from; Kuroko is sure that nobody in his family has ever played hockey), and Midorima has a large cloth bag full of hard baseballs (his aim is superb, after all).

Midorima shoots Kise a look. "Kise. As much as I... _admire _your fashion sense, we're at least 40% more likely to get arrested while dressed like this," he says through gritted teeth, and Kise crosses his arms.

"Don't blame me when some creep attacks you and you're the only one unarmed," he snarks, and Midorima scowls. He keeps his baseballs and 'armor'. "Right! Then, off to Seirin!"

**...**

Basketball practices aren't unheard of on weekends, especially not with a captain like Hyuuga Junpei and a coach like Aida Riko. "Man, why couldn't Kuroko come," Kagami grumbles, and Aida sighs.

"It's the first time he's ever missed practice. He said something about visiting a grandmother in the hospital, so I didn't want to pry. He said he would make it part way through, but I don't want to pressure him," she says, wondering about the teal haired boy's home life. "And anyway... just keep practicing, you idiot! You need to work! Just because we beat Rakuzan doesn't mean that we won't need to work our asses off next year too!" she yells, clapping her hands.

Kagami swallows and works more with his left hand.

Suddenly, Koganei and Mitobe both bust into the room, Koganei spluttering and Mitobe looking shocked. "Koga, weren't you just going to go get water?" Aida asks, hands on her hips, and Mitobe makes a few gestures. All eyes turn to Koganei.

"Mitobe is right! It's not normal! And wasn't Kuroko not gonna make it?" he asks, making the entire team stop and stare (many were already, but now all attention is on the two shocked looking teens).

"What do you mean?" Aida asks slowly, but before she can, the other gym door busts open, and a confident Midorima Shintarou enters, looking... stranger than usual.

Wait. There's more of them. And they all look... and Kuroko is...

"Kuroko, what the hell?!" Kagami stammers, staring at their strange get-ups. Kuroko nods once at Kagami before turning away, looking around the gym meticulously. Murasakibara seems to be doing the same thing, although he looks up high and Kuroko looks down low and in small corners that none of the others would fit in. Kise trails after Kuroko seemingly useless, and Midorima approaches Aida with a grim face.

"Have you seen Nigou around here?" he asks, and Aida shakes her head in shock. Midorima clicks his tongue. "Kuroko, it seems that the dog isn't here," he comments, tapping his right finger on his padded elbow in thought. "Wait," he says suddenly, turning to Hyuuga. "Have you seen two suspicious characters around here? One has black hair, glasses, is muscular, and isn't too old. The other is blond and also fit," he says, giving the captain a suspicious once over.

Kise shakes his head, materializing next to Midorima. "Nah, it wasn't him. The guy I'm talking about was way creepy, Midorimacchi. This guy is too kind looking to be a potential pedophile," he rationalizes, and Midorima nods.

"I see... we'll be going to Kaijou next, then," he mumbles, handing a slip of paper to Aida. "This is all of our phone numbers. Contact us if you see anything suspicious," he says, before nodding and walking away, the others following behind.

"Was I just insulted?" Hyuuga asks once they're gone, not sure if he should be insulted or not.

**...**

"Man, I never thought it would be so quiet without Kise's constant rambling," Moriyama says, shaking his head with a strange smile. Kasamatsu snorts.

"Please. I'm glad the guy is out modeling today; it gave me an excuse to tell him not to show up at all. I can't deal with him all the time, you know. Plus, I think they got a new security guard to make sure intruders stay out," Kasamatsu says smoothly, looking over some new plays that he devised.

The door bangs open, and Kasamatsu refrains from kicking the blond in the doorway for two reasons. He doesn't want to get his foot cheese-grated, first of all, but the blond also holds a baseball bat with seasoned experience. It's slightly unnerving.

"Hey, Kasamatsucchi! Over here! It's Kisecchi, your teammate! Right here! I know you said not to come, but it's an emergency!" Kise yells, waving around his arms as if actively _trying _to look like an idiot and gather attention to the pot on his head. Out of nowhere, a hand appears and whacks the head of the boy standing in the doorway.

Kise falls forward with an _oomph, _and Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko follow after him to carry out their various jobs. Midorima glares at Kise, the wok on his head slightly off balance.

"Kise, you imbecile! I told you _I _would be doing the talking, seeing as your diplomacy skills are a single rank above that of a newborn squirrel's," Midorima says through grinding teeth, taking a deep breath before walking calmly toward Kasamatsu.

"Why are you here?" Kasamatsu asks warily, glancing at the sack of baseballs in his hand. Is it one of those 'lucky item' things Kise told him about? "This is a private practice."

Midorima shakes his head. "We are not here to watch you practice, actually. We are here to ask if you have seen a puppy around your basketball court. It is a small Alaskan Malamute, and it enjoys hanging around players with good skills in basketball, or, if unavailable, places with any basketballs available," Midorima explains, and Kasamatsu shakes his head.

He just wants all the idiots out of the gym so they can continue practicing.

"On a slightly different subject, have you seen two strange characters hanging around? One has black hair and glasses, the other is blond, and they're both young, fit males," Midorima describes. Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Kise, and that Seirin SG? If not, then no," Kasamatsu says, and Midorima sighs.

"No? Hm... alright, then. Here," he says, handing Kasamatsu a slip of paper. "It's all of our information. Contact us if you see the puppy, or the suspects."

With that, the intruders leave, Kise waving like a madman while the purple haired Murasakibara pulls him out of the gym. Kuroko gives a respectful bow, then leaves. Kasamatsu shakes his head.

"Generation of Miracles? More like Generation of Idiots."

**...**

"I'm pretty sure I charmed the pants right off of that guard," Kise brags as they sit on the train, Midorima silently sulking over how much money he's losing while running to different schools. Shutoku, his own school, is next though. That'll be... fun.

"Ne, ne, Kise-chin... that isn't really something to be super proud about," Murasakibara reminds him, and Kise sighs.

"I know. I think I did a little too much," he admits scratching the back of his neck. Kuroko looks around their small group, and sees that nobody wants to sit in their general vicinity. Why not? He can't help but wonder, seeing as nobody has ever had any issues with sitting near him before. The strainer of his head shifts, and he fixes it quickly.

The people are probably intimidated by Murasakibara-kun. That's it.

Definitely.

**...**

"I miss annoying Shin-chan," Takao whines slightly as he practices his ball handling, and Taisuke shakes his head. The green haired boy is a handful, but he's fallen into the ranks of a Shutoku player, and he really is a force to be reckoned with.

"Glad to know you care so much," a cool voice says, and the team turns to see the very same ex-selfish bastard walking through the door with a huge bag, some old teammates trailing behind him to look around their gym suspiciously. The tall one, Murasakibara, taps on random objects with his yard stick, as if looking for hidden doors, and Kuroko (Takao wouldn't shut up about him for like a week after their first game) reaches behind things with his hockey stick.

"Ah, Shin-chan! Just the guy I was looking for!" Takao says happily, already flipping through different phrases to say to rile up the humorless mushroom. Midorima pushes up his glasses and turns to Taisuke instead, allowing Kise to put up a screen between the cheery boy and himself.

"Sorry," the blond says sheepishly, blocking all of Takao's attempts. "Midorimacchi has to talk about something serious."

It would have had a bigger effect if they didn't look so ridiculous.

"Uh," Taisuke says, slightly bewildered. Honestly, he gets used to one screwed up tendency the horoscope obsessed idiot has, and he comes up with another. It's unreasonable.

"I'll keep it quick, as I've learned from my past mistakes. Have you seen a small Alaskan Malamute puppy who enjoys basketballs, or two young men, one with black hair and glasses and the other with blond hair?" he asks, and Taisuke shakes his head before narrowing his eyes.

"Is this what you're skipping practice for?" he asks incredulously, and a light pink dust covers Midorima's cheeks.

"Yes, but it's more important than it looks. It is within fate's hands. Now, as an answer to my former question..."

"No. I haven't."

"Alright, then. Murasakibara, do one last sweep," Midorima requests, and the tall purple head nods before sweeping the room with his enormous height.

"Ne, no sign of Nigou Mido-chin," the giant mumbles, stuffing some Pocky into his mouth now. Midorima sighs.

"Great. Off to Touou, then," he mutters, and Kise squeals, drawing all eyes to him.

"Yay~! Aominecchi!"

**...**

"I can't believe you actually showed up for practice," Momoi Satsuki beams, looking at her childhood friend happily. Said friend snorts.

"I was beaten, wasn't I? And by Tetsu, of all people... besides, that's not the point here! Satsuki, you need to stop them!" He growls, gesturing to the members of his team.

"H-He's so cute... sorry!" Sakurai cries out, admiring the puppy before him. Imayoshi glances at the thing happily, as does Wakamatsu; it seems that they found it in a basketball court while they were visiting an old friend, then when they came back here, they just brought the thing with them.

It would be less concerning if it didn't already belong to somebody, and even less so if Aomine didn't know who.

"C'mon, Dai-chan! They love little Nigou!" She exclaims, and Aomine rubs his face tiredly. He's not the one being an idiot for once.

"But he's not ours!" he exclaims, and suddenly the doors burst open with power.

And his old teammates waltz right in. A flashback hits Aomine of the message that Kise sent him about some 'serious business', and he's definitely glad that he refused. He had actually said no because he had to make sure that nobody got overly attached to Nigou, but now, seeing their outfits, he can see that it's better this way.

"Aominecchi! The worst thing happened!" Kise yells, and Aomine looks around the annoying blond to see the tsundere with a boner for fate, the lazy bum who'll be overweight by college, and... Tetsu. What. The. _Hell. _

"Aominecchi, it was terrible! I was the only one who witnessed... the... the tragedy... the..." Kise says, eyes wide. His words fall straight from his mouth, and, seemingly out of nowhere, a dark aura surrounds Kise as he expertly flips his baseball bat around his shoulders.

"Midorimacchi. Murasakibaracchi. Kurokocchi. Those are the guys," he says, and immediately, all of their aura's darken too.

"I didn't have enough snacks to last me the day. I had to walk around, too," Murasakibara growls as he pulls back his hair.

"I wasted all of my savings on transportation," Midorima follows, cracking his knuckles.

"..." Kuroko says nothing, but Aomine knows that he has the capability to be just as scary as Akashi Seijuro. Aomine inwardly swears.

"I told you," he whispers to Satsuki before clears his throat.

"Guys, it's not what it looks li-" he starts, but before he can get any further, Kise starts sprinting, bat raised in an offensive pose. Murasakibara raises his meter stick to swing, already almost within range with his enormous wingspan. Midorima walks unnecessarily closer to the two, already holding two balls in a single hand. Kuroko seems to disappear and reappear right next to Imayoshi and Wakamatsu.

The two finally seem to realize that there are shadows looming over them and their teammates. Kise goes to swing first, screaming all the while.

"How dare you criminals kidnap Nigoucchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he yells, and Imayoshi's eyes open fully and widen.

Aomine jumps, and grabs the bat right before it hits his captain's face. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Kise, it isn't what it looks like," he promises, and Kise seethes.

"Then what happened?!" Kise yells, and Aomine sighs again.

"These two saw Nigou and took him back here because they thought he was cute and all alone. I tried to get them to leave him alone, but they wouldn't. Just take him and leave; Imayoshi and Wakamatsu are harmless," Aomine soothes, and Kise suddenly gains a look of confusion instead of anger.

"Wait... Imayoshicchi... Wakamatsucchi..." he murmurs, eyes widening. "THOSE TWO ARE YOUR TEAMMATES?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Aomine asks, and Kise looks at Midorima and gulps.

The green haired teen's aura hasn't gone away yet.

"Kise," Midorima says slowly, and Kise swallows.

"Yes, Midorimacchi?"

"Next time you say that some pedophiles took Nigou, _make sure they're actually pedophiles," _he grits out, and Kise looks at him with wide eyes.

"But Midorimacchi, look at them! They look like creeps!" Kise defends, gesturing wildly toward the boiling Wakamatsu and amused Imayoshi. Kuroko bends down slightly, and the puppy jumps out of the arms of the random, basketball playing strangers and onto the head of him master.

It's only then that Aomine realizes just how similar the puppy and Tetsu are.

They'll both follow anybody, really, just as long as they really love basketball. They love basketball courts more than anything. But they still stay loyal to their friends, even if they allow a few perverts to catch them.

The proverbial 'pervert' in Tetsu's situation being Kagami Taiga, of course.

"Well, Nigou is back now, so I think it's a happy ending!" Kise says with finality, and Midorima glares at the blond.

"Go die in a well."


	2. Mere Words?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Description: Because everybody has a breaking point, even shadows. They can bend when the light becomes too bright, but only to a point. Sometimes, the added pressure bends the shadow a little too much. And only shards are left behind. [character death]**

* * *

_How the hell am I supposed to know? _

The words are cold. Harsh. And Momoi Satsuki hates them more than anything. _You're supposed to know because you're his best friend! _She wants to scream, wants to yell at Dai-chan to get his head on straight. But she doesn't. Instead, she finds herself holding back large tears.

Not that Dai-chan notices her shaking right away, or even her whimpering. And when she does, he finally realizes that maybe, _just maybe, _Satsuki is serious. So he asks the question that should have been asked immediately.

_Why, what's wrong? _

And with that, Momoi stops shaking for a second, although she has to bite her lip to squelch another pitiful whimper. _We__ can't find Tetsu-kun. _

Four words. Aomine freezes.

_What?_

Momoi struggles to explain, heart clenching. How _can _she explain? How can she say that Tetsu-kun hadn't shown up to practice for three straight weeks, and nobody, not even the _prideful _Akashi Seijuro had noticed? How can she tell him that _oh god Tetsu-kun is missing and they have no idea where he is and Akashi and Midorin and Mukkun don't even care and by the gods he lives alone and something could be wrong? _

She can't. But she does what she can.

_We... We don't know where Tetsu-kun is. _

It sure isn't much, but it's all she can do. She's holding herself together by a thread, but soon, it will break. Because her last thread of hope is that Tetsu-kun is okay somewhere, and happy.

But it's been three weeks. And nobody noticed. How could he be?

**...**

Guilt overrides Aomine's natural sense of laziness as he paces his bedroom floor, breathing unsteady. _Tetsu is missing. Tetsu is fucking missing. Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? It was my fault, wasn't it? Is it... all I said was some shit about his passes, right? He wouldn't go missing! Not for something like that... right? _

His thoughts are skewed. He can't even begin to think about homework. Not that he usually would, but the work would help take the _overwhelming worry and fucking guilt _off of his chest. They're weighing him down, nailing his mind with constant thoughts of every single little thing he's said to Tetsu.

But he has to be fine, because all he had done was say that stupid shit about passes, and maybe something about being... being weak...

Whatever. Tetsu is strong; he put up with Aomine for an entire three years, so he wouldn't disappear at the end. That's what he tells himself.

His brain makes a point of reminding him that, yes, Tetsu _did _put up with his idiocy for three years. And maybe that's why the entirety Generation of Miracles can't find the shadow.

**...**

It took another week for all of the Miracles to get over their pride and realize that something is seriously wrong. They all came to realize it slowly; Kise first, then Midorima, then, finally, Akashi and Murasakibara. But that single week marked the end of an entire month that Kuroko Tetsuya had vanished off of the face of the earth.

Midorima tried with the _maybe he's just avoiding us _tactic. Momoi shot that down. _Tetsu-kun would see our worry and ease our minds. _

Aomine suggested that Tetsu is just sick. Midorima was the one to deny that idea. _We would have received notice from a hospital if his sickness was severe enough to pull him from school and extracurricular activities for a month. _

Kise can't even talk; his tears flow like waterfalls, and his throat is so hot and tight that nothing comes.

Akashi looks thoughtful before giving his idea that _Tetsuya has transferred to another school. _This time, Aomine shakes his head. _No way. Momoi and I already checked that one. _

It's Murasakibara that brings up the subject nobody wants to think about. _Maybe something bad happened to Kuro-chin. _

Nobody denies it. Nobody confirms it. Silence reigns over the gym, as each of the players and a single manager think about it. Kise lets out a hysterical stream of sobs when he thinks a little too deeply of Kurokocchi getting hurt.

Alone. Hurting. Nobody is there to help him, and even if they are, they don't see him. They don't see him crying or hear his screams or help him in the slightest and all he can do is sit and wait for death to-

He cuts himself off, because Kurokocchi is fine. Kurokocchi was strong, even if he couldn't take care of himself sometimes. Kise had always told him that; told him that he would take care of him when he couldn't take care of himself, which was pretty much always.

So why is he here, when Kurokocchi is off somewhere else?

**...**

Midorima sits in his room, at his desk. His left hand clenches around his lucky item; a small, plush dog. _An Alaskan Malamute, _his brain says unnecessarily. He recalls a moment during a practice a bit over a month ago, and his grip tightens.

Kuroko was just dribbling, and he looked almost _lost. _It made Midorima angry; he had _talents, _he had _specializations that were impossible for most to accomplish._

Yet he stood there, waiting for his _absolute idiot of a 'light' _to wake up from his own little world, to wake up and smell the roses. Waiting for that idiot Aomine to realize that the entire world didn't (and still doesn't) revolve around him.

It made him angry; _so _angry. He shouldn't have been wasting his talent on that idiot; he should have been spending his time with a partner that would provide him with a form of mutualism; a way where he would benefit also, instead of just being pegged the sidekick of that navy haired asshole.

Perhaps he shouldn't have snapped and told Kuroko that his play style was mediocre.

But what was he supposed to do?

It's not as if he wanted Kuroko as _his _partner; he just respected the boy greatly. And he wanted him to find a partner who would give him all the care he deserved; the care of an actual player, not that of a sidekick who can't even begin to reach the heels of the real hero. What is it Kuroko calls it? Shadow and Light?

That's something Midorima certainly didn't understand until recently. Why Kuroko called himself shadow, while referring to all of his teammates as lights. It made him out to be some kind of weaker being, and while that could be said physically, his mental strength was certainly impressive.

Now, he sees it.

Lights are all the same if there aren't any shadows to differentiate. If they were to suddenly disappear, everybody would feel the change.

Ironic, how things like that work.

**...**

Murasakibara Atsushi isn't a large fan of Kuroko Tetsuya; he never was, and he probably never will be. But as much as he likes to act like he's stupid and slow and unmotivated (the last _is _partially true), he really isn't. He just can't be bothered to put the effort in for something like _basketball _or for _school _or for _social interactions. _

Kuro-chin loves basketball. Kuro-chin is smart. Kuro-chin is polite.

Or is the right grammar 'loved' and 'was'?

Murasakibara _was _the one to bring up that perhaps something bad happened to the smaller boy. It wouldn't be surprising... he would always get himself into trouble when the team could actually _see_ him.

People see Murasakibara Atsushi as an idiot in everything but basketball.

But he isn't.

And he can read the signs that Aka-chin and the rest have been ignoring for selfish reasons.

He won't ignore the fact that it's partially his fault; he had straight up told Kuro-chin that his hard work would amount to nothing. But that was all, and Murasakibara told that to _everybody. _He wouldn't take it personally...

... right?

No matter what, Murasakibara can acknowledge something that the others cannot.

Kuroko Tetsuya is missing, and if there's someone to blame, it's them. It can't be his dead parents. It can't be his hospitalized grandmother sitting in a coma. So who else does he hang around?

Sometimes Miracles only look so sweet on the outside.

**...**

Akashi Seijuro is always right. He's always correct. He knows people, and more than anything, he knows his team.

He knows that Atsushi loves sweets and actually aspires to be a pastry chef, not a basketball player. He knows that Daiki constantly scours the basketball circuit for a rival, for somebody who can match his skills. He knows that Shintarou only believes in horoscopes because of his older sister who is diagnosed with cancer, and that she is also the reason that he wants to be a doctor. He knows that Ryouta will do anything to fit in with those around him.

So why doesn't he know Tetsuya enough to be able to tell where his location is? Is he a bad captain?

No.

Tetsuya is just too hard to read; with his blank eyes, and his pale skin, and his bright blue hair, and his frail looking body that seems to be countered by his nerves of steel and heart of pure gold. _Where are you, Tetsuya? _

He's ignored his feelings. He's told himself for _two weeks _(it really had taken him two weeks to first realize Tetsuya was gone, and he's honestly ashamed of that) that Tetsuya will reveal himself if he wants to be found. But now, it's been an entire month, and nothing has shown.

Akashi has loitered around the areas that Tetsuya must pass to get to and from his house. He's hung out in the areas that Kuroko likes to visit, such as street courts and certain park benches under blooming trees. But he hasn't shown up.

It doesn't matter if he told Tetsuya he wasn't necessary; he's hard on everybody like that.

Tomorrow, he'll tell them. No doubt they'll be happy enough for it to happen; Ryouta especially. Tomorrow, the Generation of Miracles will go meet their shadow at his place of residence.

**...**

Red. Aomine sees red _everywhere. _It blooms all over the floor, and he chokes on his own tears.

Seeing red when in anger is no rare feat. Seeing red _covering his best friend's bathroom _is another thing. He wills himself not to look at what he knows is there. In the bathtub. He doesn't look at the source of the blood because _maybe if he doesn't look there isn't actually anything there and he's just really angry that he couldn't find Tetsu. _

Yes, that's correct. It has to be.

Because Kuroko Tetsuya _would not _cut his wrists and lie in a bathtub and let his blood drain all over the floor and all over himself.

Kuroko Tetsuya _would not _kill himself.

In the back of his mind, Aomine registers Kise's crying, loud, pitiful sounds, like a wailing mother. And they're perfectly genuine, nothing like the casual tears he's always so keen on tossing around.

Murasakibara looks shocked. His eyes are hazy, full of something that Aomine can only compare to _regret. _And it doesn't look right in the eyes of the purple titan of Teikou.

Midorima doesn't look at the body when Aomine glances at him, but Aomine can tell that he was probably the first to look straight at the body. Even when he looks away, stuck in a reverie, the sound of Midorima's teeth grinding imprints itself in Aomine's mind.

Akashi seems to be shaking, and it makes Aomine's spine tingle. _Akashi always knows what to do. _It's become one of the many impressive mantra's of Teikou's basketball team, but right now, Akashi doesn't look in any condition to be making decisions. And for the first time throughout the night, Aomine is relieved that Momoi wasn't brought along.

"Get out of there," Midorima says, the first to speak out of the entire group. Aomine is about to look at him in anger, when his anger surprisingly fizzles up. Midorima is _shuddering, _hard, and it looks like his breathing is becoming unstable. "All of you, get out."

Something in Midorima's voice reminds Aomine of Tetsu for a second. The way that he yells at them seems to scream _I know something you don't. _And it makes Aomine comply. The others do to, furthering Aomine's shock.

"Find the letter," Midorima orders, and finally, Akashi's sense or leadership returns. Slowly, but surely.

"What makes you say there _is _one," Akashi says coldly, as if trying to reign his emotions back in. Midorima sets a glare on Akashi, his eyes igniting.

"Kuroko certainly isn't one to do something like this without explanation!" He snaps, fists clenching and shaking, lucky item long forgotten on the ground. Akashi's mouth closes, and eventually, the group finds the note on the bedside table. _Apparently, _Midorima revels, _his writing is just as invisible as he is... was. Was. _

**...**

**_Hello friends. This is obviously from Kuroko, or Kurokocchi, or Kuro-chin, or Tetsuya, or Tetsu, or any of the various names you find yourselves calling me._**

**_Or is it 'found'? I don't know when the last time was that you actually regarded me as a person. When you last regarded any person as a living being, as somebody who may feel pain when they suffer a crushing loss to a monstrous team._**

**_The current date is xx/xx/xxxx. I thought you should know, because, undoubtedly, you're finding this a bit late._**

**_You might be wondering why I have done this, or maybe not. I don't know how any of you think anymore, now that you have changed so much. The only one who may be exempt is Kise-kun, but even his happy personality is starting to fade._**

**_At least, it was when I was still alive._**

**_People always say that you cannot give up, as did I. If you remember, which I doubt some of you will, I always thought that giving up was never an option. Because of this, you may be confused as to why I gave up myself. The answer is easy, actually._**

**_I was unneeded on the team, and my entire family has been gone since I was a child. I had no place in this world, not so long as you are all still playing while finding joy in making those with less talent than you give up hope and fall to pieces in front of your eyes._**

**_I would always talk to them, you know. Tell them that it was okay, that they should keep trying to defeat us. To try. Please. But they always gave up, and cried, and told be to leave where I wasn't welcome._**

**_Hard work never pays off._**

**_Those who are weak don't have a place on the court._**

**_My talents are mediocre at best._**

**_I'm not necessary._**

**_I just can't take care of myself._**

**_That's what you all said. And I wonder, now, if you all knew that you were telling me the same things, all subconsciously ruining my mind and my life and everything I held dear. I wonder if you even noticed me at all near the end._**

**_And, more than anything, I wonder if you realize it now. How the little things add up, how the tiniest 'insignificant' things can make the human mind work and work and work until the only outcome you can see is you suffering until you die._**

**_Until your vision tunnels and all you can see in the end of the darkness is the end._**

**_Yes, you all pushed me to that point. And if you're reading this, then you already know it. I was always a burden on my parents, then on my Uncle and Aunt, and finally, I became an emancipated minor to avoid being a burden ever again. _**

**_I apologize, now, for being a burden to the team at Teikou, for slowing all of you down. Just know now that you won't need to worry about that anymore._**

**_Good luck at the Interhigh; not that you'll need it._**

**_Tell Momoi that I'm sorry I failed her._**

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

**...**

Akashi Seijuro isn't surprised when four people try to hand him resignation forms for the basketball team the next day.

His teammates aren't surprised when Akashi explains that he forfeited his right as captain.


	3. Sick?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Description: Sickness is a terrible thing, and that's something that each of the respective teams who harbor a Miracle are beginning to learn. [slight AkaKuro]**

* * *

"Kasamatsucchi, water~! I'm _thirsty, _Katsamatsucchi!"

Kasamatsu has never felt more obliged to kick a bedridden teenager than right now. Honestly, Kise has a _head cold, _for gods sake! He doesn't need to be taken care of like this!

But still, here he is. Kasamatsu Yukio is tending to the brattiest person older than fourteen alive. What _fun. _

"Thirsty! Ooh! tissues, too! I need tissues, Kasamatsucchi..." Kise wails, nasally voice still just as cheerful as always, face slightly flushed. Kasamatsu refrains from growling. He really doesn't need this, but after Kise's constant _ne, Kasmatsucchi I don't feeeeel goooood's _all week, Kasamatsu has to do this.

At least, if he does, Kise has no reason not to show up at practice, and no reason to complain the entire time.

Also, Kasamatsu is absolutely sure that he's _never _seen Kise Ryouta 'sick' before today. So why _now? _Had Kise gone and rolled around in a cold puddle or something (he wouldn't put it past the flighty blond).

But there _is _another reason why Kasamatsu Yukio is helping out one Kise Ryouta.

He isn't sure how exactly the original Teikou monsters came together, but when asked, Kise just said something about 'Akashicchi being a genius'. So, somehow, the sadistic ex-captain of Teikou had seen the talent the people possessed. A shady story, but for somebody with Akashi Seijuro's strange eyes...

It's not unheard of.

However, after hearing more from Kise about each respective member, Kasamatsu is beginning to think that Akashi just picked the most mentally unstable people with the _absolute worst backgrounds _to train in the wonderful skills of basketball.

Apparently, Kise's mother is an opera singer, and she's literally never around. She puts money into his bank account, and that's that (Kasamatsu isn't sure if she even _knows _that her son is a well known model). His father is a designer, and he always works strange hours at the office.

So where does that leave Kise Ryouta when he's sick? Alone. And although Kasamatsu may be harsh or strict sometimes, he isn't without a heart. Nobody should be all alone when they're sick.

"Kasamatsucchi, I feel waaarm!"

Kasamatsu pastes a scowl back onto his face as he lifts up the thermometer and approaches the sick teenager.

No, not even Kise Ryouta.

**...**

"This is absolute _nonsense, _Takao. I'm completely fine."

Takao Kazunari may be a bit unfocused, but he isn't an idiot, and he has _very _good eyes. As he inspects Shin-chan closer, he realizes that no, the boy really _isn't _fine. Geez, he really needs to be taught that accepting a little help isn't against the law.

"Shin-chan, you'd be _way _more convincing if you didn't sound like you recently fell off a turnip truck," Takao says bluntly, although playfully, not exactly Kuroko style. Midorima's face twitches.

"I do not sound like I just fell off a turnip truck, you imbecile!" He exclaims in a raspy whisper, trying not to wince at the stinging sensation that hits his general throat area when he does so. "Honestly, even if you _were _to attempt to help, you'd probably just end up making me more sick," he continues harshly, pushing up his glasses.

The action draws Takao's eyes to his forehead, where there's a thin sheen of sweat.

Takao is honestly worried, even though his cheery facade stays on.

When he arrived earlier that morning, Shin-chan answered the door while still wearing pajamas. After spending a little extra time with the guy, Takao soon realized that Midorima Shintarou's idea of 'casual' is, at the very least, an ironed polo shirt and formal pants. Outside of basketball, of course.

That was the first sign that something was wrong.

The next few signs were the facts that Shin-chan didn't immediately scold him or kick him out. He just glared, and just glaring is almost never enough to sate Shin-chan's need for debate.

Then, he had spoken words. And Takao had decided to stay, because clearly, the Miracle Shooter of Teikou was sick.

Now, Takao realizes that something else is majorly wrong in the Midorima household.

There are literally _no _family pictures, except for one, which is large enough to be considered a mural, and hangs on the dining room wall. It has the forms of a tall, muscular green eyed man with harshly cut black hair, a beautiful girl with long green hair and warm brown eyes, and Shin-chan. No mother.

None of them are smiling.

Also, Shin-chan is alone in his house, even though he clearly has something wrong with him. Every memory Takao has of being sick includes his mother and his little sister, both doting on him. He was raised without a father, but his mother was always enough. Is he to think that Shin-chan literally has _nobody?_

"Shin-chan, you won't be getting me to leave any time soon," Takao says seriously, making Midorima narrow his eyes. "I'm going to go wet a towel and get a thermometer, okay?" He calls, before promptly leaving the room.

As soon as he's gone, Midorima sighs. He doesn't know why Takao Kazunari cares so much, but it's definitely a new feeling.

And maybe new isn't always bad.

**...**

"The hell?! Satsuki, get that thing the fuck away from me!" Aomine demands, throwing up his hands and backtracking with fluid motions to avoid the pink haired demon. Imayoshi and Wakamatsu watch their exchange with interest, although Imayoshi is mostly just amused. Let's back up.

It had started at the weekend practice of Touou Academy. Surprisingly, Aomine Daiki had actually made an appearance (although it could be said that Momoi Satsuki had dragged him all the way there using pure determination). But he wasn't working to his fullest.

That, of course, made Wakamatsu angry. Angry enough to call him out on it, like always. But this time, instead of fighting back or kneeing the blond teen where it hurts, Aomine simply turned to look at them, showing off a red face, then collapsed.

It was worrying, to say the least. Not to mention that Momoi pretty much had a heart attack about dear 'Dai-chan'.

"Dai-chan, you get back here right now! You need to get your temperature taken! What would Tetsu-kun say?" Momoi says frustratedly, trying desperately to catch up with the agile ace. Even running backward, he faster than most.

"No way! I don't need some fucking thermometer, because I'm not sick!" He calls out stubbornly, face red like a firetruck. A wave of nausea hits him suddenly, and he sways for a moment.

"Oh my _god! _Dai-chan, don't you see the problem here?" Momoi pleads, running forward quickly while Aomine is distracted with the task of not throwing up all over Touou's top-condition gym.

Without further notice, Momoi stuffs the thermometer under Aomine's tongue, wrapping her free arm around his entire body to restrict other movements. Aomine struggles, but to no avail. The thermometer beeps, and Momoi climbs off of her oldest friend.

"A temperature! You're sick, Dai-chan, and we're going home _now!" _She demands, dragging him by the hand. Aomine groans.

"Satsuki, _you're the one who dragged me all the way fucking out here! _I'm not just gonna leave now!" He growls, and Momoi narrows her eyes.

"I said, _we're leaving." _

Wakamatsu had never seen Aomine Daiki move so fast in his entire life.

**...**

Himuro Tatsuya sighs, stirring unreasonable amounts of brown sugar into a huge bowl of oatmeal.

He carefully treads up to Atsushi's room, which is messy and disorganized. It makes Himuro slightly miffed, but still, he ignores it in favor of giving his teammate some more food.

Emphasis on the word _more. _

Himuro Tatsuya has seen Kagami Taiga eat before. He's seen Murasakibara Atsushi eat before. And, to be honest, he didn't think it was humanly possible for anybody to eat more than the two of them. But a sick Murasakibara has now proven him wrong.

"Aren't you supposed to _lose _your appetite when you get sick?" Himuro asks, a small smile touching his lips. He really doesn't mind making the guy sweet food and going out to buy enormous amounts of snacks; he just wants Atsushi to get better.

It's strange; Atsushi has five siblings, all older than him, all titans, and all successful. But none of them seem to care enough to take care of their youngest sibling.

"Ne, Muro-chin. I need the food to regain my strength. My body is big, you know," Atsushi says sluggishly, spooning obscure amounts of oatmeal into his mouth at a time. It's almost frightening, the amount of sugar the teenager can eat without gaining a pound.

Many females would kill for that right.

"Do you need anything else? Some more medicine? Another cold towel?" Himuro asks kindly, his Prince Perfect attitude shining through. Murasakibara tilts his lips upward, just a bit, as he continues shoveling his food.

"You sound like a good housewife, Muro-chin. But I guess I could use another towel," he says, and Himuro ignores the first phrase before walking away quickly to get a towel.

Murasakibara Atsushi seemed like such a child when Himuro first met him, and now that he knows him better, Himuro can now confidently say that Atsushi _is _a child. And part of the reason is because he's the youngest child, always ignored in the place of his successful older siblings, never seen for the potential that he holds.

In a family of lawyers, doctors, teachers, and businessmen, a boy who wants to be a chef isn't something to be proud of.

When Himuro returns with the cold towel, he makes sure to place it carefully on the head of a now sleeping Atsushi. He moves the now empty bowl of oatmeal to a bedside table, and pats Murasakibara's head a few times.

He'll feel better soon.

**...**

Akashi Seijuro, while still on this list, is absolute. He does not get sick; some even wonder if he is susceptible to viruses. One time he sneezed, at a Teikou basketball practice, when a bit of dust had flown into his nose.

It was never spoken of again, by any of the Miracles.

Even now, as he sits at his bedroom desk reading business plans for the Akashi Incorporation (he _is _going to inherit the entire company day), his health is at its finest. His muscles are perfectly toned, he has only the amount of fat that his body requires to function perfectly, his teeth are straight and white, and his nasal cavity is devoid of any form of excess mucus.

His throat is moist and his eyesight is simply perfect. His skin is smooth and lacks any visible scar tissue or sign of past injury.

At least, that's what he _tries _to think.

Every year at this time, his allergies kick in. And he hates them, because allergies are inconstant and just inconvenient in general. He takes medication for them, so he looks just as intimidating as even when at school and at practices. But the medication wears off by the time he reaches home, so he locks himself away in his office, softly blowing his nose and scowling.

Allergies aren't a sickness, but they _are _a menace to society. A menace to society, and a menace to future business owners.

All of a sudden, his phone beeps. He pick it up from his desk, looking at the incoming message with a glare. Until he reads it.

**To: Akashi-kun**

**From: Tetsuya**

**Hello Akashi-kun. Please feel better. Remember to take your allergy medicine. If you need more, there is a sale at the pharmacy just down the street from my apartment. **

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

A small smile touches Akashi Seijuro's lips, and although it looks somewhat sinister, it is genuine.

Leave it to Tetsuya to remember something so insignificant.

**...**

When Kuroko Tetsuya gets sick, he simply stays home. Of course, he calls the school, but he informs nobody else. He wouldn't like to be an inconvenience to anybody, and he certainly wouldn't want to pull them away from other plans that they have made.

That would be terribly impolite.

So, when he gets sick, Kuroko pulls a disappearing act. And it's even more impressive than his usual 'I was here the entire time' act.

He makes sure to get lots of hydration and rest, then goes back to school as soon as possible and acts like nothing happened. Most of the time, people are too uncomfortable to ask about where he was, or just never realized that he was gone in the first place.

But not Seirin, apparently. At least, that's the only reason he can think of as to to why Kagami-kun, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, and Aida-san are at his apartment door.

Even though his head feels like there's a nest of bees in it, Kuroko bows deeply. "Hello. Welcome to my home," he says calmly, allowing the group to enter. He has on light blue checkered pajama pants, and a loose white tee shirt. Kagami storms in, with the others trailing in respectfully. Kiyoshi whistles.

"Wow, nice place! How do you afford it, exactly?" He asks in his normal, oblivious Kiyoshi Teppei way. Hyuuga rubs his temples, but Kuroko just looks at him.

"I work a few jobs," he says honestly and simply. "As for practice, I am sorry that I did not attend. I find that I have come down with some kind of fever," Kuroko explains, and Kagami twitches.

"You freaking idiot! We're not here for that!" He yells, and Kuroko tilts his head to the side.

"Did something else happen?" he asks, bending down to pick up the approaching Nigou. Aida sighs.

"Kuroko, we had no idea where you were. We had to ask the office, and they said that you called in sick. We were just worried is all," she explained before Hyuuga or Kagami can say something stupid. Kiyoshi places a hand on Kuroko's head.

"Well, you're alright, so that's good-" he starts, only to be smacked by Hyuuga.

"You idiot! He's sick, don't you see that?! That means that we're going to help to take care of him! Don't you dare Kagami, I can see you slowly backing up," he yells, crossing his arms. Kuroko blinks.

"Really, I'm fine. I'll get better quickly. Although I may be somewhat weak in terms of athleticism, I have a very strong immune system. Also, one of the jobs I work is at the pharmacy down the road, so I have plenty of medical supplies. You may leave. I don't want to be a bother," he says calmly, bowing once more.

Kagami pulls a face. "A bother? Why the hell would we be bothered about helping out a teammate?" he asks, and Kuroko's eyes widen.

"If you really want, then I suppose you can stay," Kuroko says, knowing his team.

They beat Rakuzan and Akashi-kun. Their determination is unmatched.

Ten minutes later, Kagami has a pot of soup heating on the stove, Kiyoshi is telling Kuroko stories about Hyuuga to cheer him up, Aida is 'supervising' in the kitchen (trying to absorb Kagami's skills), and Hyuuga is helping Kuroko get situated on the couch.

**...**

In his office, Akashi smiles. He might not be a psychic, but he's always had good instincts.

It's good to know that his old teammates are in good hands now.


	4. Restaurant?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Description: Teikou is a famous restaurant, and from an outsider's point of view, it runs like a well oiled machine. Seirin and its staff have a lot to learn, so when they're invited to Teikou to 'watch and learn', how can they refuse? Little do they know, that sometimes, stories are only stories. **

* * *

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Aida Riko exclaims, a rare show of unadulterated happiness on her face. "Teikou; _the _Teikou; wants to have us shadow them for a day. All of you had _better _pay attention, and yes, that includes you, Bakagami!"

Kagami looks sour for a second, before sighing. He _does _have a slight habit for picking fights with other chefs, and, well... it's gotten them into serious trouble. With the law. Let's just leave it at that. "Alright, alright... but I don't get it. As great as this place sounds, isn't it all... a little bit too good to be true?"

His words ring out, and nobody says anything. Then, Hyuuga snorts. "Please. They might not be _perfect, _but no restaurant truly is. The point is that stories come from some form of truth, and these people know what they're doing. They only take 200 customers per day, but they're still in business. That's success."

Who knew that Kagami could be so right about something?

**...**

"It isn't. That. Difficult," Midorima grinds out, clipboard in hand, knuckles turning white. Kise gulps.

Kise Ryouta is the best waiter around, with his dripping charisma and amazing memory, which allows him to not only recall every single person at every single table, but also their orders, the status of their drinks, and their personalities. He's adaptable, and therefore, a perfect waiter. But, if looks can kill, then Kise Ryouta will soon be a thing of the past.

Midorima Shintarou, host extraordinaire. He seats people with easy grace, always gets waiting times spot on, and needs not a list of names nor a map of the layout of the restaurant in order to be fantastic. He also doubles as Akashi's second in command (the manager/soon-to-be owner is usually busy keeping the kitchen in line).

"All I said to do was to take down the chairs, Kise. So why don't you explain to me why and how three chairs are now disconnected from their respective legs?" He asks, and Kise sweats nervously.

"Well, Midorimacchi, funny story, actually! I was taking one down, and a screw was loose! You can imagine my surprise when it fell off of its legs, then knocked over a table, then destroyed two more chairs..." he trails off, realizing how much worse he just made it for himself.

Midorima's glasses look close to snapping. "S-Sorry, Midorimacchi. I-I'll f-fix them n-now," he stammers, running quickly to get a screwdriver.

"You do that," he says coldly, pushing up his glasses. A check mark goes down on his clipboard next to the name KISE RYOUTA.

In the kitchen, Aomine Daiki finely slices some fish while Murasakibara Atsushi cuts up a few strawberries, both looking bored to death. "Man, prep is the _worst," _Aomine complains, groaning as he continues slicing.

Aomine Daiki is the word 'chef' personified; he excels in any style of the culinary arts, has mastered an easy yet unique way of plating food, and has never come close to being either surpassed or making a mistake. Although some will venture to say that his style is unorthodox.

Murasakibara Atsushi just loves sweets. Enough said. His true love for sugar makes him extraordinary at baking, making ice cream, and many, many other skills. He's known for not only his natural talent in all baking, but also his amazing skills when it comes to beauty and plating.

"If I just heard what I think I heard, then you can very well continue cutting up another box of salmon," Akashi says slyly, and Aomine pales.

"No... please, no... what have I done to deserve this..." he mumbles, but says nothing against the words of the fearsome manager. Akashi smiles.

Akashi Seijuro, manager of Teikou. He runs the whole show, makes sure everything goes smoothly, and keeps the more... _disorganized and unimpressive _side of Teikou out of the view of the general public.

At the bar, Kuroko Tetsuya watches Kise cry as he tries to fix the chairs. He polishes a champagne glasses, his thin fingers looking frail and useless. But they hold a secret; the invisible 21 year old is the best bartender in all of Japan, and although his face is often ignored, there's no way his drinks can be. The Phantom Bartender.

"Kise-kun, you must spin right in order to tighten the screw. Simply loosening it over and over will accomplish nothing," he says softly yet firmly, placing down the champagne glass to pick up another. Kise's eyes widen.

"Kurokocchi, thank you thank you thank you! I kept wondering why the screws weren't working!" Kise replies with a large grin, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Midorima watches the interaction from afar, then inspects the bar area. _Impeccable, as usual... _A check mark placed next to the name KUROKO TETSUYA.

"Well, if those two are doing well, I'd best deliver this to Akashi to examine along with his evaluation on today's work for Aomine and Murasakibara," Midorima murmurs to himself, clicking his pen three times before walking toward the swinging kitchen doors briskly.

**...**

A meeting is held thirty minutes later, and the members all sit comfortably (Kise is relieved that the chairs he broke are now holding up). Midorima and Akashi both wear perfectly tailored suits, looking sharp and intelligent as always.

Kise dons a white dress shirt with the sleeves classily rolled up to the elbow, neat black slacks, polished black shoes, and a golden bow tie.

Aomine and Murasakibara wear white kitchen uniforms, both looking slightly messy already, just from their extended prep work. Aomine also has a black bandana wrapped around his hair, while Murasakibara just pulls his purple locks back with a tie.

Kuroko has on a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white and black striped vest over it, tight black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A blue tie is tucked neatly under his vest.

All eyes rest on Akashi.

"As some of you may realize, we have made an agreement with a smaller restaurant that is quickly gaining in popularity to show them the ropes. Now, I _will _allow minor fumbles, just as long as they are out of sight, but I expect none of the usual blunders I am forced to clean up. Of course, this does not include Shintarou or Tetsuya, because they actually do their jobs correctly," Akashi says sternly, pacing back and forth.

His heels click sharply, and he pivots before pacing back the way he just came.

"Daiki, you will be shadowed by a man called 'Kagami Taiga', while you, Atsushi, will be leading one known as 'Himuro Tatsuya'. Aida Riko will be following me around. Ryouta, you will be partnered with a certain Kiyoshi Teppei, and Shintarou will be with Izuki Shun. Tetsuya, you will be with Hyuuga Junpei. They will arrive shortly," he says, pausing in his pacing to look every single person in the eyes. A smile spreads across his face.

"Now, let's show them what Teikou is made of!"

Smiles spread across four other faces, and Aomine swears that Kuroko grins for a second before slipping back into his expressionless 'professional work attitude'.

**...**

"Woah, even the doors are fancy!" Hyuuga whistles, admiring the chiseled doors with awe. He wonders about the bartender at Teikou; will they think they're better than him, just because he's from a smaller, less known location? As excited as he acted before, he can't help but be slightly apprehensive.

Out of nowhere, the door swings open, revealing a smiling redhead. And man, is he _scary. _"Well, are you all just going to stand on our doorstep? Please, come this way."

As he leads them in, Kagami's eyes widen. There are only fifteen tables maximum, along with the bar. It's not _large _in any case; if anything, it can be considered _small. _A thought hits him, a flashback of Hyuuga's words. _Only 200 a night... it isn't just 'small', Teikou is elite! _

"Teikou is a private restaurant, and we pride ourselves in presenting nothing but absolute perfection. As it so happens, each of you will be shadowing one of our own workers, myself included. We hope that you will gain the knowledge to keep Seirin successful from this experience," the redhead says smoothly, before stopping and turning toward them.

"Now then, let me tell you who you're going to be following today. They'll introduce themselves to you as soon as you meet them. I myself am Akashi Seijuro."

**...**

Aomine masterfully peels potatoes, the skin coming off in a perfect, unbroken spiral. He wonders what Tetsu is doing; that guy is always helping somebody, and being around him is like a magnet for action. Anything has the potential to be better than peeling potatoes.

Then, the red haired guy bursts in. His hair is ridiculous, first of all, with it's two colors and its stupid spikiness. And, god, his _eyebrows. _

That's when Aomine Daiki realizes it. The guy must be Kagami Taiga.

"Yo. I'm Aomine Daiki," he says, and Kagami raises an eyebrow before looking him over.

"Really? I don't see anything special about you."

Aomine takes back his words. Oh, how he wishes he could go back to peeling potatoes in his lonesome. Even boring prep work is better than being around Kagami Taiga. He clenches his fist, but his peeling skill show no difference.

"Really?" He grits out, wanting nothing more than to punch his face. Akashi's glare and Tetsu's disapproving look fill his mind, and Aomine forces back an involuntary shiver, along with a flinch. "Well, I guess you'll really be learning something today, newbie."

Even without looking, Aomine can sense the chef of Seirin's excitement rise. Fantastic; he had _excited _the idiot with his words. Just _great. _

"Bring it on!"

**...**

"So... you don't have, like, a map of the layout?" Izuki probes, and Midorima pushes up his glasses.

"No. As you can see, there are not many tables in any occasion. But certain customers like certain areas, therefore having a solid plan and layout that cannot be changed or affected is idiotic, and leaves room for dissatisfaction from out customers," he explains, actually quite patient. Izuki sends a curious glance at the small golden cat sitting at the host stand, then shrugs it off.

He's _more _curious about the medical tape around the genius' left fingers.

"I see... and your hand?"

Midorima tenses, his lips becoming thin and white. "Although skill, memory, and perfection are of extremely high value, I find that luck is half of the battle," he says vaguely, a twitch barely hitting his right eye. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Izuki decides it's better to leave _that _particular topic alone.

"Anyway," Midorima continues, taking the conversation into his own _able _hands. "You must look perfect _at all times. _Even when you think nobody is looking, keep your face regal, and always be ready for somebody to walk in the door. If somebody were to manifest in front of you, then you would do nothing but nod politely and point them toward a window seat, because their tendencies suggest that they would like that."

A nod from Izuki.

"Also, try not to interact too much or get overly friendly. These people are here to eat, not to chat with the person who is leading them to the location at which they will have an enjoyable evening," Midorima explains seriously. Izuki nods once more, but by now, his brain no longer listens.

_Man, what's wrong with this guy? Seriously... are they all this crazy? _

**...**

"I don't think you should be eating that," Himuro points out as Murasakibara spoons some more frosting into his open mouth. The purple giant shrugs.

"I already finished enough for the desserts that I'll be making today, _plus _I put it in the refrigerator. That's good, for me, Muro-chin. This frosting is like a reward, and I made it myself, so it tastes good," he says, walking between the line of arrogance and ignorance. Himuro sighs.

"I don't mean to question your thoughts, Atsushi, but I'm simply suggesting that perhaps it isn't sanitary to be eating where you will be preparing food later. Also, what if you _need _that frosting?" Himuro asks carefully, and Murasakibara pauses.

He looks at the small bowl of frosting in front of him before grunting and spooning some more into his mouth.

"Muro-chin, Aka-chin has me prepare two times what I'll probably need every night, just in case. This frosting would be the 'Plan C' frosting, so it's fine if I eat it," he mumbles through his mouth of sugar, and Himuro sighs.

Teikou is supposed to be some uber-professional-elite restaurant, but here's their famed dessert chef, shoving spoons of frosting down his throat at alarming intervals. Occasionally, he mumbles small praises to himself about how 'absolutely delicious' it is, and that he 'wishes he could do this every day'.

Across the kitchen, Himuro hears a banging that sounds suspiciously like a wooden stirring spoon hitting a hard skull, and he wonders what's going on between Aomine Daiki and his best friend.

Not that Teikou is any less impressive in his mind, but perhaps Hyuuga was slightly... well, _off. _

**...**

"And _that's _the story of how I lost my first tooth!" Kise Ryouta beams, and Kiyoshi Teppei laughs.

The guy, Kise, might not be the smartest, but he certainly is cheery. And that kind of joyous attitude, Kiyoshi can respect. "That's interesting! Did you ever find out who tripped you down the seven flights of stairs?" Kiyoshi asks, and Kise sighs.

"Not for sure. But I'm pretty sure it was Aominecchi. Wait, no! I'm supposed to be teaching you about _waiting! _Okay, okay... so, when you're talking to a customer, you need to try your hardest to tell them what they want to hear," Kise says, and Kiyoshi raises an eyebrow. Kise elaborates.

"Say your customer asks you for a steak that's double extra exclusive rare, but you know you can't do that, since that's practically raw," Kise rambles. "You can't just say, 'no, that's not a thing, go read a book some time dummy.' You need to smile, first, like this."

Kise lets out a breathtaking smile, and Kiyoshi claps a few times, impressed. Kise nods.

"Then, you need to use your kindest voice _not to turn them down, _but to offer something that will sound just as good. For example, in this situation, I would say; 'sir, although this order cannot currently be completed, our chef makes an expert black and blue steak, and all of the juice is retained while it cooks. It's a beautifully done piece of rare beef.'"

Kiyoshi nods, hand on his chin. "I see... so, you break it to them subtly, then blow them away with something you think they'll like?" He asks, and Kise's eyes widen as he shakes his head.

"No! You _never ever ever _guess! From the time you see your customer, you inspect them. Their pocketbook, their hair color, their skin conditions of lack thereof, the look in their eyes; everything! Then, you recommend something you _know _they'll like. You see?" Kise asks, eyes shining. Kiyoshi smiles.

Although Kise may not seem like a bragged about waiter of Teikou, he certainly is impressive, in many, many ways. And the Ironheart can respect that.

**...**

"Absolute. Perfection." Akashi Seijuro says seriously, looking Aida Riko deeply in the eyes. The short brunette nods, slightly scared. The manager and heir of Teikou had just repeated the same words for the past minute, and Aida is worried.

"Ah... yes," Aida stammers, and Akashi finally breaks his sort of hypnotic hold. He begins walking back and forth in front of her, and Aida can't help but notice that his posture is perfect, and his eyes are constantly scanning everything as if in search for breakers of his 'absolute perfection' rule.

"Good. As a manager, your job is to watch the people who walk around you, doing their own small jobs. You are the glue that holds together the very being of Seirin; or, in my case, Teikou. You must be aware, at all times, that if you are to disappear, the entire restaurant will fall to ruin," Akashi say sternly, pausing for a second as a frown touches his face.

"It is your responsibility, and yours alone, to make sure that everything is smooth and seamless to the average, and high-class, outsider. Without you, nothing will happen without terrible repercussions," Akashi says, and Aida gulps.

However, she can't help but wonder if the guy is _over-exaggerating _a little bit. Honestly, although she may have been slightly skeptical of the whole 'absolute perfection' ideal, there's no way the legendary Teikou would fall apart with this single red haired male gone.

Right?

**...**

Hyuuga can't stop gaping. And staring. And, god, he knows it's impolite, but people don't usually just _appear out of nowhere. _

"Are you alright, Hyuuga-kun? Do you need to sit down at a barstool?" Kuroko asks softly, using the same tone he uses with Kise and with wild animals. Speaking of, the blond seems to be getting along great with the Seirin waiter that will be shadowing him.

Kuroko receives no response except for an unintelligible stammer. Kuroko snaps.

"Ah, did I startle you, Hyuuga-kun?" He asks, and Hyuuga nods furiously.

"Yes! You just... _manifested _out of nowhere! What gives?!"

"I have very low presence. Now, while you are here, and before we open, I must give you a quick run down," Kuroko says urgently. Hyuuga nods.

"Now, the first thing you should know is that we have no means of measuring anything," Kuroko says, and Hyuuga's jaw drops. "Everything is done by my judgement, but if there is anything but absolutely perfect measurement, I fear for my status of employment."

Kuroko sees Hyuuga, and pats his shoulder. "It will take time to get used to, but measurements are easy to me now. Also, we have no list of ingredients for each drink, yet we have a drink menu of over 300 items. Some names are quite similar, and others differ in only a single measurement of ingredient," Kuroko continues on. Hyuuga chokes.

"How the hell do you make drinks?!" He asks, and Kuroko makes a thoughtful face.

"You get used to it, eventually. Also, you must know that you are never the main dish. Although people may say that their drink was good, or filling, that is all they will say. While they speak about how fantastic their food was, the drinks will nary gain a second glance. Our job is to procure a drink that will compliment a meal perfectly, and still stay on the side," Kuroko says.

"You will never be directly in the spotlight, although you might gain small glimpses of it. Our job is to help somebody else gain the ultimate spotlight," the bluenette finishes, and Hyuuga tilts his head.

The man looks young; almost 18. But Hyuuga hears wisdom in his calm, soothing voice, a kind of wisdom that comes from experience. With the words the man has already given him, Hyuuga can tell that his experience will certainly be amazing.

Yes; from his experience with Kuroko so far, Hyuuga can tell that he was right. Teikou is perfection personified.

**...**

Later that night, as Seirin walks home, Hyuuga smirks. "So, I was right, huh?"

Kiyoshi grins. "You were."

Himuro hesitates, before nodding slowly. "... ah, yes..."

Izuki shakes his head. "No. Obsessive, maybe, but not perfect."

Aida just slumps, looking tired. "I don't even know anymore."

Kagami doesn't say anything, but his shaking shoulders and steaming ears make it clear enough that he disagrees profusely with Hyuuga, and is probably closer to siding with Izuki.

Perfection truly is overrated.


	5. Chapter 3 (cont)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Description: The police are there to stop crime; to prevent acts that should not occur. But they can't be everywhere at once. A companion of sorts to Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Cancel backup; I need paramedics on the scene."

The words taste bitter in Detective Seto's mouth, and he has trouble spitting them out. He loves his job almost every day. He loves the way he gets there just in time; the way he helps people. The way he saves the lives of those who are deserving.

But for every success there is, a subsequent loss is inevitable somewhere else. And this is just another one. The child in front of him is unmoving, her eyes rolled back in her head, and scattered glass shards lie all around her body. Bile rises in his throat; he's been in the business for many years, but the scene still invokes utter disgust.

Family is _never _supposed to hurt each other. _Ever. _

As Seto climbs into his car, he feels a pressure behind his eyes that's simply unforgettable; a kind of pressure that happens much too often. But no tears come, and for that, he is grateful.

**...**

A simple call about noise pollution. That's how it all started.

Shouting coming from a home, keeping a few children awake. Many similar acts happen daily, so Seto just sighed before going into action, pulling away from the curb after flicking his turn signal. The steady, rhythmic clicking noise is soothing in a strange, nostalgic way.

He's been to the neighborhood before; that much he can tell. But for some reason, Seto cannot _for the life of him _remember _when _or _why. _The house before him is reasonably sized, and much like the houses around it; white, with chipping paint, rusted hinges, and covered in mold and mildew. His mouth pressed into a firm line, Seto steps from his car.

Neighborhoods like this worry him. They're remote, in areas not too close yet not too far from any other civilization. Their homes are unassuming and easy to miss if you aren't looking for them, and the inhabitants are often the ones who Seto is forced to encounter whom cause the terrible pressure behind his bright green eyes.

When he gets closer to the door, he sees that it's cracked open, only slightly. When he glances at the hinges, he understands _why; _they're rusted so badly that there's no way the door could actually close. He knocks anyway.

"Hello?" He calls out, not getting any immediate response. "This is the police!"

He cannot currently enter, not without a warrant, so he waits patiently. Nothing comes.

With a sigh, Seto swallows before pushing open the door. "Hello? Wha..." he trails off, looking at the inside of the house.

It's pristine, but dirt coats the floor as if from stomping shoes. A trail of blood catches Seto's eyes.

Seto walks further into the house quickly. He swallows when he enters the kitchen, and he chokes a little at the sight. "Send paramedics! Send paramedics to the scene of the public disturbance!"

**...**

The boy is unmoving, just like the girl. But Seto can't seem to drag his eyes away, because he got there in time.

The boy is strange looking, and has now been identified as 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Seto can't seem to think of him as anything but 'the boy', though. Maybe it's shock, but deep down, Seto thinks it's because of how blank the boy looks. Like a clean slate. Pristine, just like his home, only dirtied by the faults of others. And that does not have a name.

Severe lacerations, a damaged windpipe, a minor concussion, a fractured ankle, and the promise of many scars to remember this event. Not that he doesn't already have any.

Pale, almost translucent skin stretches over his entire body, and while he wears the hospital gown, Seto can see many small patches of light pink scar tissue and stitches for his newest injuries. Familiar bile rises in his throat, but he pushes it down in order to look at the boy's head. Bright blue hair, so natural looking that it _must _be real. Not dyed.

He has delicate features, a small, pointed nose, high cheekbones, and long, long lashes. He looks innocent as he sleeps; innocent but broken. And it breaks Seto's heart, the fact that the boy can look like the personification of two antonyms. The pressure behind his eyes is bearable now; he's gotten used to it, and somewhere, his brain reminds him that it's not good that he's used to it.

"Sir, I'm afraid that visiting hours are over. We're going to have to ask you to leave," a nurse says to him sympathetically, and Seto swallows before standing up.

"Can you... call me if he wakes up? Or shows improvement?" He asks, fidgeting, and the nurse nods.

"Just give us your number. We understand."

**...**

The boy awakens suddenly four days later, and Seto rushes over. He walks quickly to his room after checking in, already knowing the path by heart. When he enters, a pair of bright blue eyes meet his.

And they're so _empty _that the pressure returns.

"Hello," Seto says gently, worried that the boy will flinch away from him. But the boy does no such thing; he just sits, watching Seto with his expressionless eyes.

"Hello, Seto-san," the boy says softly, voice like tinkling bells. "I understand that you found me? Thank you," he says, bowing the best he can while sitting, but Seto quickly widens his eyes and shakes his hands.

"No, it was no problem! I don't want you to reopen your wounds!" He exclaims, and the boy sits up quickly.

"Ah. I understand, Seto-san. Thank you for worrying," he says, and Seto finds himself surprised at the boy's lack of apparent trauma, even after just waking up in a hospital with no explanation as to why he is there. "But I do not want to be an inconvenience to you. Thank you."

That was the first clue to the puzzle that is Kuroko Tetsuya, but Seto did not realize it. He did not understand it yet. So instead, he smiled at the boy who he thought was close to recovering. "It's no problem. I'll probably be back tomorrow to get a statement from you, or to ask you a few question. Alright?"

"Alright, Seto-san."

**...**

Debt. It's a word that Kuroko Tetsuya has come to hate over the years, a word that has brought so much pain to all of those who he has ever loved.

His parents were first. They had many debts, for reasons Kuroko was too young to understand at the time of their 'car accident' (their gas line had been unfortunately fractured; by a pocketknife). Reasons related to 'drugs' and 'yakuza' and so many different categories that Kuroko just didn't understand.

So he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, who were on the receiving end of all of Kuroko's parents' debts, along with their young, quiet, child. And soon, they decided that he was useless and unneeded.

He moved away and to his grandmother's home when he turned 13. He did not tell any of his new friends; it would only worry them, and he was _so done with being an inconvenience that it hurt to breathe sometimes. _

A few months later, his grandmother also got into a car accident, this time an actual accident. And Kuroko was left alone, because the police forgot about him. Alone in a huge, white house to take care of himself.

A mere week later, his Aunt and Uncle gave into pressure, and told their tormentors (the people to whom Kuroko's parents were indebted) of the Kuroko child; Tetsuya. And they found him within days.

He tried so hard, he really did, but the pressure piling up made it so hard. And soon, all that mattered to him was basketball. The bouncing of the rubber ball. The swoosh of the air as he passed. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun and Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun smiling, no matter how creepy or rare.

But people change, and soon, resentment replaces love, and he hates it. He hates it because it's _always _what happens; resentment replaces love for everyone he's around, and he just _knows _that it's all his fault. Because he's and inconvenience.

Near the end, his parents did not love each other; they resented each other. Same with his Aunt and Uncle. His grandmother was an exception, but look where being around him got her. Now all his 'friends'. All of them hate basketball. Walls begin to close around Kuroko as he drowns in self loathing and resentment and fear.

Self loathing because it's all his fault.

Resentment because he cannot do anything about it.

Fear because he knows that they're coming, and he cannot (and probably never will) pay them back.

And after their visit, when he lays bleeding on the ground, his sight hazy, a small smile touches his lips. Because for once, his brain is focused on the physical pain, and his self loathing feels so much better.

**...**

The detective, Seto-san, is kind. Kuroko understands that, which is why he needs to stay away from him.

So when he returns and asks Kuroko what happened, Kuroko says that he can't remember a thing, and when asked if it was his parents, Kuroko tells the detective that they're both dead, and that his grandmother is innocent of any possible crimes.

Seto believes him, albeit grudgingly. But the police cannot determine the culprit, much to the detective's chagrin.

The next year, his 'friends' change even more. And the self loathing returns. They have not visited his home in awhile; they have not forgotten about him, but perhaps he is no longer as high up on their list of victims. And while part of him is grateful, another part of him is not. Because all that's left now is resentment.

That night, he picks up a razor blade for the first time. He inspects it closely, before pushing into his pale, smooth arm, already covered in scars that nobody, not even Akashi-kun, has noticed due to his careful makeup application. And it stings, in the most deliciously painful way. Because somehow, instead of pain, he feels nothing but warmth replacing the darkness.

Redness fills his sink, and it makes Kuroko happy, in a way. Red is the color of love; the color of desire.

He won't let the resentment take this away from him.

**...**

The self loathing drains from his arms whenever he needs it to, and this leaves room in his person for other emotions. And it's at this point that Kuroko starts to listen to his 'friends'; really listen to them. To the words that they carelessly throw toward him.

Unneeded. Mediocre. Weak. A child. Useless. Set to amount to nothing.

He wants to tell them that he already knows, but their eyes are too far above his head; they're set on goals far away from him, set on sights farther ahead than whatever it is that he will do with his life. And instead of resentment and self loathing...

...Kuroko is _hurt. Hurt and angry and betrayed _and _goddammit if his heart doesn't shake whenever he thinks about how unnecessary he is to the team. _Because he is no longer a contributing factor; he is a burden. He is an inconvenience. But he keeps holding on, because what else can he do?

He keeps being polite to them, he keeps trying to help them, and they keep pushing him back, further and further toward his designated edge without a single glance over the edge to see how far he'll fall.

They're all he has left, and no matter how many times he tries to talk to them, no matter how many times they're surprised by his sudden appearance, they never really see him. They all look through him, not seeing his hints, not understanding that he wants somebody to talk to, somebody to help him.

But he won't tell them. Because he doesn't want to be an inconvenience.

His grandmother is killed in the hospital that week, and Kuroko thinks he understands why they have stopped coming to his house so often. They're resorting to other tactics to try and get money. He rushes to the hospital, and his grandmother is surrounded by _red. _

And when the resentment begins to fill his system, Kuroko is horrified, because he promised himself that he wouldn't let the resentment take away his last love. It took away his mother and father, it took his aunt and uncle, it even took basketball and his 'friends'. But it can't take this.

He runs out of the room, blue eyes hazy.

**...**

Seto recalls somebody else with the family name Kuroko; a boy, with bright blue hair and empty blue eyes. The woman is old, and a large, crude dagger sticks from her stomach. But even the metallic, pungent blood cannot mask her blindingly pale skin and sky blue hair, pulled back into a bun.

He remembers the boy telling him that his grandmother watches over him.

He remembers the boy telling him that his grandmother would never hurt him.

Oh yes, Seto realizes. His grandmother would never hurt him.

Because she can't.

Because she's sitting in a hospital; dead for three hours and in a coma for many months.

He needs to do some research.

**...**

His hand shakes as he writes the letter, then leaves it at his bedside table. His heart beats, but in a slow, deliberate manner, as if telling him that if he wants, it could just stop right now.

But that's not what he wants. He wants to see if his love still remains.

So he sits down in his bathtub, feeling secure while confined within its clean, white porcelain. And the razor in his hand feels cool and perfect.

Every cut reveals a little more red, and Kuroko can't stop the tears of happiness from welling in his eyes, because he still feels the same relief and love and he just keeps cutting because why would he stop? How can he stop?

He lies back after his toes go numb. His legs follow, his arms doing the same. And soon, his heart beat is weak and stuttering, and Kuroko is okay with that.

God knows that if he kept on going, eventually he would lose his last love to the resentment. And he will not let that happen.

A small breath leaves his mouth as Kuroko's hand goes limp over the edge of the bathtub, dripping blood onto the ground.

**...**

The pressure is unbearable behind Seto's eyes when he walks onto the scene; but it's nothing compared to his friends. Seto never got to know the boy too well, but these people next to him, these teenagers, clearly do.

A few of them sob uncontrollably; the blond boy can't even stand, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes while curled into a ball on the ground. The others are no better, and Seto can understand why.

He read the note.

He remembers the words Kuroko spoke to him when they first met; _I do not want to be an inconvenience to you. _

A single tear rolls down Seto's face, and the pressure increases until he feels wetness all over his cheeks. He wishes he could have told the boy that he wasn't an inconvenience at all, but now it's too late, isn't it?

Happy victories and subsequent loss; it's an everyday occurrence in the life of Detective Seto. But not within the same person; not regarding the same life. A victory that he was sure was within grasp has been cruelly pulled away, and the evidence provided is the limp body of Kuroko Tetsuya.

He is not a blank slate; he is not innocent.

He is not only dirtied by the imprints of others, and he certainly isn't just 'a boy'.

He is Kuroko Tetsuya, and he could not be saved.


End file.
